


somewhere only we know.

by sickofmyspine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Duelling, Fluff and Humor, Injury, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minor Injuries, Nosebleed, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickofmyspine/pseuds/sickofmyspine
Summary: “Each week they’d take wooden swords with them when they traversed through the woods. They’d take iron or even gold, but they were told they were too young.”Or...Eleven-year-olds Tommy and Tubbo practice sword fighting in a field, minor injuries follow with a little fluff.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	somewhere only we know.

**Author's Note:**

> While I snuff out my writers block for my big fic, I’m going to write non-canon compliant ficlets about characters from the smp, taking place before and during the canon timeline.
> 
> Tommy and Tubbo are both eleven in this and it takes place before the smp timeline.

Meeting in the field south of their village became routine for Tommy and Tubbo. About three months ago they went on a little exploration mission and traveled through the woods near their home, emerging on the other side to the field Tubbo promptly named Bee Valley. It was given that name because the edge of the woods surrounding it had almost ten beehives scattered among the trees. Tommy teased him about his love for bees, but he truly thought his friend’s interest was endearing.

Each week they’d take wooden swords with them when they traversed through the woods. They’d take iron or even gold, but they were told they were too young. If Tommy screeched at Wilbur enough, he’d probably cave, but he didn’t want to get the sword he already had taken away. Tommy would shed his coat, and Tubbo would untie the strings of his shawl, and they’d both tighten the leather straps of their boots. They’d stand three feet apart, swords gripped tightly in their hands, staring each other down until someone made the first move.

Normally, Tommy would be the first to strike, advancing and slashing the dull blade of his sword down. Tubbo was mostly defense, deflecting Tommy’s first blow and fading backward about a foot to put distance between them. The next move also came from Tommy, a quick hack and slash. The slash shedding down Tubbo’s sword and stopping at his guard. They both pushed forward, swords trembling against one another as they each stacked pressure on the wood. They were both effectively in a guard position, but Tubbo had a trick up his sleeve. He twisted his wrist, his sword following the movement, and quickly breaking Tommy’s guard and thrusting the nearly rounded tip of his sword into his friend’s chest. His aim was slightly off, however, and the wood went past his face, the hilt, and Tubbo’s fist, slammed directly into Tommy’s nose.

The force of the punch caused the other boy to stumble and drop his sword, one of his hands coming up to hold his nose as blood started steadily dripping from it. Tubbo tossed his sword out of sight and quickly went to his friend’s aid, asking him if he was alright over and over again as he groaned. The blood was already soaking his tunic, probably bleeding through and staining his chest too. He tried to help clean up his face with the sleeves of his sweater, most likely ruining it in the process, but he didn’t care.

“Tommy, answer me, are you okay?” Tubbo asked again, attempting to use his crimson soaked sleeves to wipe the blood from the blonde’s chin.

“Holy shit, fuck, that hurt like a bitch.” He replied, wincing as he pinched his nose in hopes that it’d stop the faucet of blood leaking from his nose.

“Is it broken? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. We should-”

“ _Sorry?_ Tubbo that was amazing! That guard break was out of this world, man!” He interrupted loudly, clapping a bloodied hand onto the brunette’s shoulder and giving him an encouraging shake.

Tubbo was confused for a moment. _He just punched Tommy in the nose and he’s complimenting him because his guard break was good? God, he was weird._

“God, Tommy, you’re weird.” He voiced, laughing a bit. “Seriously, is it broken? Should we head back?” He reached up and felt over the bridge of his nose with his fingers. When the other didn’t shout or tell him to stop, his worries faded.

“I’m sure it’s fine, but it’ll probably bruise like a motherfucker though.”

Relief flooded through Tubbo and he moved his hands away from his friend’s face.

They opted to stop for the afternoon, sitting in the grass near their belongings. They were mostly quiet, but Tubbo would occasionally tell Tommy a bee fact when one flew by.

_“Did you know a queen bee can lay up to two thousand, five hundred eggs in her lifetime?”_

_“During a single trip collection out of the hive, a bee can visit between fifty to one hundred flowers.”_

_“Drone bees are only male.”_

_“Oh! Honey bees don’t sleep, they just stay extremely still at night!”_

It continued like this until the sun started to set. Tommy’s nose had long since stopped bleeding, any blood left was dried or wiped from his face, then off his hands onto the grass.

“We should head home,” Tommy spoke up, nudging Tubbo’s foot with his own. The other turned to look at him, then nodded. They both rose to their feet, collecting their items. Tommy shoved his arms into his coat and Tubbo threw his shawl around his shoulders, then tied the strings that held it in place.

They bumped their swords together as they walked toward the edge of the woods, making small jokes and attempting to trip one another. They chased each other through the woods when they left Bee Valley, Tubbo almost falling flat on his back when his shawl got caught on a branch.

The brunette jumped on his friend’s back during another chase, and that ended with Tommy carrying him the rest of the way to their village on his back. From there it was quiet chatter, mostly from Tommy about them eventually getting better swords. It was no secret to their guardians that they wanted real ones, but they insisted that Tommy and Tubbo were too young. So the duo settled for the wooden ones that Wilbur gifted them a week after Tommy’s eleventh birthday.

His brother made them himself, commenting that they could be like Technoblade someday. Tommy latched onto the idea that he could be such an amazing sword fighter, even if Technoblade was a myth spread across kingdoms by sword fighters who swore they encountered him.

When they breached through the edge of the forest and reached their village, Tommy let Tubbo off his back and the two ran to the brunette’s residence. Tommy stayed there often since Wilbur was often away helping Philza with battle plans regarding the kingdom they previously called home. They nearly broke the door off the hinges when they barged through, the smell of the soup Tubbo’s mom was making reaching their noses.

Rabbit stew, made from the rabbits Wilbur caught for her as a gift for letting Tommy stay in her home. This was always Tommy’s favorite, only beat by cake. _Who didn’t like cake though? It was Tubbo’s favorite too._

When the three of them sat down for dinner, Tommy and Tubbo rambled on about how cool Tubbo’s guard break was. His mother wasn’t happy about the bloody tunic that needed cleaning, but she let that slide since the boys were so happy.

“So, where do you guys go to do this stuff? It would help out a lot if I knew where you guys went.”

The two boys shared a look, then Tubbo spoke up.

“It’s a secret, somewhere only we know.”


End file.
